jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus ("other lizard") was the most common predator of the Late Jurassic and probably one of the most dangerous. Like most meat-eating dinosaurs, its jaws were filled with serrated teeth shaped like blades. Computer studies suggest that Allosaurus attacked by using its upper jaw like a battle axe to hack at its victim, then it used its lower jaw to bite out a slice of meat. It might have been easy for an Allosaurus to kill a fairly defenseless dinosaur like Camptosaurus, but Stegosaurus could certainly put up a fight, and the sauropods (giant long-necks) were so huge that they could easily crush even an adult Allosaurus. We know that Allosaurus led a dangerous life. The Allosaurus on display at the Smithsonian Institute has a smashed shoulder blade, many broken ribs, and a lower jaw so damaged that paleontologists didn't realize it was an Allosaurus jaw for over 100 years! But these were tough dinosaurs: Their bones show that they lived long enough for their wounds to heal. More real-life information: Allosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Allosaurus has not appeared in any Jurassic Park movie or novel. However, it does appears in some games and toy lines. Jurassic Park inspired games Allosaurus first appeared in the PSX game of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Here, they were shown as living in caves near the Human Camp in large numbers and would attack the player's Tyrannosaurus moving through the area. They bear a similar orange/brown striped pattern to the later appearance in Operation Genesis. Allosaurus also appears in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Allosaurus is in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a four-star large carnivore. Females appear to be orange to brown in color and they seem to spent most of the time stalking in the dense woodlands. Even though it is not quite fast enough to catch prey such as Dryosaurus, it will ambush and kill them if it can seize an oppurtunity. It is also notable that unlike the other large carnivores, who will fight each other, Allosaurus is hunted by other large hunters, unless it is on a rampage, has been modded, or is stressed. It should be noted that in the game it does not kill large sauropods while in reality it did. Allosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Allosaurus this video will be shown. The Allosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Allosaurus, so they reused a T-rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Albertosaurus. Toy lines Allosaurus appears in The Lost World Series 1 toy line with a Dino-Damage Medical Center and has 4 removeable parts. Allosaurus is often sold separately by some figure collectors. It bears an orange/brown striped pattern, similar to the PSX The Lost World's Allosaurus. External links * JPI Allosaurus Profile Category:Dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Featured Articles Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Allosaurid Category:Expanded Universe Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:Dinosaurs of Europe